


Domestic Distractions

by lifeaftermeteor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor
Summary: Shiro is a big fan of dad jokes and terrible, wonderful puns. But nothing makes him happier than when Keith gets one over on him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Intrusive Sheith Thoughts





	Domestic Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a Twitter thread [over here](https://twitter.com/cosmicdustvld/status/1262185814617972737)

Shiro was working late again. His glasses were perched atop his scarred nose, deflecting some of the orange glare from the datapad clutched in his hand. Since his promotion, such evenings had become par for the course and he would find himself buried to his neck with work until his body ached and sleep was a distant memory. 

But all was not terrible, he had to admit and felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. At least he did not suffer alone: from the kitchenette, he could hear Keith making them both some tea. It was another trend that had developed since Shiro’s promotion, but this one he has grown quite fond of. If Keith could not successfully pry him away from his work, at least he could forcibly inject a respite over steaming cups of comfort.

No sooner had the thought struck him that Keith strode over to the couch to join him, bringing two standard issue Galaxy Garrison mugs with him. Without a word, he passed one to Shiro before taking a seat on the couch beside him. 

It was then that Shiro noticed the diffuser that peaked out from his mug. “What...what is that?” he asked, his train of thought soundly derailed and his brain unable to make any sense of it. 

“It’s a mana- _TEA_ ,” Keith declared, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. 

Shiro looked up and found his husband smirking over the rim of his mug as he took a sip, his violet eyes filled with mirth. Shiro laughed, delighted and utterly in love.

  



End file.
